Sonic and Harry Potter Fight Donald Trump
by Trumpisugly
Summary: Since Trump hates Sonic for being against him and being stronger than him and any of his supporters, Trump recruits the wizard Harry Potter to destroy Sonic to rid America of its most strongest anti-Trump liberal superhero, so Trump can enforce his evil plans for America without problems!


Sonic and Harry Potter Fight Donald Trump

One day Sonic the Hedgehog was running down a road, when suddenly the evil Donald Trump popped out from the bushes! "This is amazing, okay?" Trump said. Sonic laughed and said, "Ha ha ha, no you're not!" Trump got mad and shouted, "You are SO dead rat!" Trump ordered his minions Pepe the frog, Richard Spencer, and Ben Shapiro to destroy Sonic for him, but Sonic is cool so he spindashed into Pepe the frog's face, which hit Pepe so hard he flew all the way into the sky back into Kekistan. Sonic punched Richard Spencer in the face, and because Richard Spencer has been punched many times in the face before, he couldn't handle another punch in the face this time so he passed out. While he was passed out, Richard Spencer was making gargling noises about black men dating blonde white women. Ben Shapiro used his evil conservative powers to zap Sonic, but Sonic used his good liberal powers to zap Ben Shapiro away! Sonic then grabbed Trump by the leg and threw him into a river.

Trump had difficulty getting out of the river Sonic threw him in because he is a weak and old wrinkly wussy, so he had to call in his baby sitter Steven Bannon to go over and help Trump out of the river with his white supremacist magic powers. The next day, Trump thought hard about how to defeat Sonic, since Sonic was an avid leader of the anti-Trump movement. "How do I get that dumb blue liberal rat to leave my beautiful country I deserve full authoritarian control over?" Trump said to himself. Trump then got an idea. "I know!" exclaimed Trump, "I'll hire that wizard kid named Henry Pooper to work for me and kill Sonic!" Trump knew that since Eggman was a liberal he wouldn't help him defeat Sonic, but Harry Potter was a libertarian so he might help Trump. Trump got on the phone. "Hello?" Harry said on the phone. "Hello," answered Trump, "This is the Donald, and I know you are a very talented fighter and wizard Mr. Pooper, and I need you to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog because he is the most powerful liberal in America right now, and you're the only non-liberal who's as strong as him." "Okay Mr. President," said Harry Potter, "I'll wipe that rat off the face of the earth for you."

The next day, Sonic was eating chili dogs in New York, while spitting his chewed food at Trump Tower. Harry Potter flew by on his broom and shouted, "Hey! Rat! Stop covering Trump Tower in your liberal filth and leave Trump's glorious land at once!" "I'm a hedgehog!" exclaimed Sonic, "Not a rat!" Sonic and Harry then rushed at each other to fight. "Excalibur!" Harry shouted as he shot lightning bolts from his wand. "Spindash block!" Sonic said as he used his spindash to block off Harry's attacks. "Impossible!" Harry said, "No wizard nor creature has every managed to block my attack like that!" "That's because I'm the strongest American on Earth!" said Sonic, "Now tell Trump to leave the White House now and give his seat to a Democrat and we'll call it a day!" "NEVER!" cried Harry as he used his wand to shoot Alex Jone heads at Sonic. The Alex Jones heads kept shouting nonsensical conservative garbage as Sonic swatted at them while shouting "Ew! Ew! Ew! Get them away from me!" Sonic then realized something. "Hey wait a minute," Sonic wondered, "Aren't you a wizard?" "Well…" Harry mumbled, "…obviously." "You do know Trump is gonna deport all wizards because his Christian supporters want them out of the country right?" Sonic asked. Harry was shocked and amazed. "No!" Harry shouted, "That jerk!" "Right," said Sonic, "And he'll also kick out libertarians and everyone else who isn't a conservative-fascist because his most vocal supporters also want that." "That's it," said Harry, "I'm done supporting Trump, I'm going far left-wing liberal now!" "That's the spirit!" Sonic said. Sonic and Harry fist-bumped each other.

Trump was watching Sonic and Harry through his secret camera recorder installed in Trump Tower. "WHAT!?" Trump angrily shouted, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SNEAKY LITTLE BLUE RAT REVEALED MY SECRET PLANS TO THE WIZARD KID!? I'M SCREWED!" Suddenly Trump's door was busted down. "That's right!" Sonic said with Harry next to him. "Now it is time for scum like you to leave this country!" said Harry, "Excalibur!" Harry zapped his wand at Trump, and Trump became a frog. Sonic then grabbed Trump the frog and threw him out the window so hard, Trump the frog was flying all the way through the sky. Sonic and Harry shook hands. "Let's end fascism and right-wing hatred and make liberalism great again!" said Sonic. "Cool!" said Harry.

Trump the frog landed on a plate in France. "Where am I!?" Trump asked himself. "Ooh boy!" said a French guy, "Lunch!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Trump the frog.

THE END!


End file.
